Big Time Rush: Dead Rising
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: The zombie apocalypse is breaking out. The big group of friends need to work together to survive. It's a big challenge and will they really make it? Read and find out! A story I'm uploading for my friend PaulJwrite2000 . More info in side. (Rating might go up.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guy! So I know what you're all thinking. "What is this?!" I'll explain it to you.**

**So. This is not a story I've written. It's written by the one and only **paulgrobler2000. **I've simply been given the chance to check the spelling (that might still be wrong because it's me "correcting it") Otherwise it's entirely his story.**

**I'm uploading it since he's not really able to do that. But that's alright. Yes? Hope you enjoy the story. Read it and then go and show **paulgrobler2000 **some love. Alright? :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_4 hours after the tween choice awards._

**Kendall POV**

"Well guys we got our teen choice award for best music video of the year from now on its all about what the future holds."

"Next is a movie deal and then the Oscars, baby!" said James tanking another sip from his beer.

"Well, I'm going to start my pre med this year." said Logan, nodding slightly and looking quite satisfied.

"I want to break a world record of eating the most corndogs in 2 minutes!" said Carlos and smiled excitedly, like he could already imagine himself in the record books. I just looked at him, yeah sure, he was goofy, but he was like a brother I loved him.

"Whooooo, yeah! Hey guys, look! I'm superman!" said James. He was about to jump of a table and wobbled around while giggling and waving his arms around, as if they were wings to fly with.

"Okay, James" I said. "You've had enough to drink, let's go lay down, buddy." I said and I helped him down. He pouted childishly and almost jumped down on me, trying to get down from the table. "Lucy can you come here and help your drunk boyfriend to his room?" I asked and sighed when James tugged at my blond hair, leaving it a mess.

"Yeah, sure." She climbed out of the swimming pool, her black bikini sticking to her wet skin. "How much did the idiot drink this time?" She asked and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know and since when do u call him an idiot?" I asked and glared a bit at her, James was after all my friend.

"I hate it when he gets drunk. He knows it, yet he still goes around drinking." Lucy said and grabbed a hold of James' arm. The tall brunet smiled and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"Hey baby! Wow, you look so beautiful." He slurred and smiled. "Give me a kiss, baby?" James asked and leaned down, pursing his lips in a kissy-face. Lucy frowned she could smell the beer and vodka in his breath. Ugh, she hated that. Lucy pinched his shoulder and the handsome brunet fell to the floor, completely passed out.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" I asked, staring down at James. Lucy shrugged.

"Don't worry its a martial arts thing. He'll just sleep for a while that's all." She assured. I nodded slowly.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "And... how far are with the martial arts? Like... belts and stuff?"

"I just finished my katana training." Lucy said. She smirked a bit, eying me. "By the way, Kendall, you look pretty hot tonight." She said and winked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Bye, Lucy." I said and walked over to where Jo was getting a water out of the pool. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey, babe." I said and wiggled my eyebrows a bit and looked at her. Wow, she looked hot in her swimsuit. Fitting right just everywhere and wow...

"Hey, my handsome superstar." She replied and got out of the pool and smiled at me. "Congrats on your award." she said and kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck. She was wet from coming out of the pool and soaked my shirt. But at that time, I didn't really give a flip.

"I love you, babe." I said and leaned my forehead against her wet one. She smiled.

"I love you too, Kendall..." She mumbled. "... and I need to tell you something." She added and chewed a bit on her bottom lip. Looking up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes.

"Yes?" I asked, moving my hands from her shoulders down to her waist, smiling happily and loving how it felt feeling her warm skin on the palms of my hands.

"I'm ready, Kendall." She said lowly, meeting my eyes. My eyes widened a bit. "You have been patient with me and... you've waited. And... well, I'm ready, Kendall." She murmured and tightened her grip around my neck.

"Are you serious?" I got out. Genuinely surprised.

"Yes, baby." she murmured and stood on her tip toes and gave me a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Jo." I told her and she smirked up at me, her already dark eyes getting a shade darker. It made my heart pound harder than it had ever done before.

"I love you too. Now, let's go to my room." She said and grabbed my hand. With that she dragged me to her room and as we walked through the lobby I saw Camille and Logan making out on the couch. We stepped into the elevator and Jo was immediately on me again, kissing me harshly. This was actually happening. Tonight was the night. It was going to be just me and Jo, alone and behind closed doors.

**Logan POV**

Camille's kiss was so passionate so full of love. I was the one who stopped and she looked at me, confused to why I pulled away.

"Camille... we have been together for quite some time now and this no other person I feel so close to." I said and smiled at her. She let out a small 'aw' and grabbed my hands, swinging them back and forth a bit. "Camille, your my soul mate the girl I've been waiting for. I dream of you and every night. And when I wake up I can't wait to see you lying there next to me." I said and chuckled a bit. Camille nodded. I was getting nervous and decided to just get it over with. "I guess... what I'm trying to say is..." I mumbled and got down on one knee, still holding her hands in mine. "Camille, will you marry me?"

Her face lit up into a big smile. "Yes! Yes! Yes, Logan, I will marry you!" She squealed and jumped into my arms, kissing me. I smiled and kissed her back. I had the girl of my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter, I did too. **paulgrobler2000 **did a really good job, send him some love of course :)**

**The only thing I did was correct and add my love to it ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Jo POV**

Kendall and I was lying on my bed, all tangled together and giggling lowly. I was lying there playing with some of the hair in his neck and he laid there, just looking at me with his loving green eyes.

Suddenly his cellphone started ringing and he reach over and grabbed it, answering without taking his eyes off of me.

"Hey mom!" he chirped. He listened for a while before his smile disappeared and he shot up into a sitting position. "What?!" He yelled. "Mom are you joking with me?" He asked and looked almost panic struck. I frowned and sat up, wrapping my arms around him. "Okay, okay, mom... I will." he said and nodded. "Yes, mom. I promise." He said. Then his eyes widened and he shook his head. "Mom?! Mom! Are you there answer me!" he yelled into the phone. Then he cursed and slammed his phone into the mattress. "Damn it!" Kendall shouted and threw his phone across the room.

"Kendall, baby, what's wrong?" I asked. He turned to me, looking very serious.

"It's my mom... there is some sort of virus outbreak at the hospital." he said and looked around in my room. Then he tossed the covers aside and got up. "We need to get to my apartment." He said and looked at me.

"O-Okay... I-Is your mom okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah, I think we just lost signal." Kendall mumbled, but he didn't sound very sure. He started to get dressed and I could see in his eyes there was something he didn't tell me but I ignored it. He went to the kitchen and got out a meat cleaver. I stared at him as he came back.

"K-Kendall, w-what are you doing?" I asked. He looked at me and let out a sigh.

"I can't explain now. We have to go." He said. "And take your baseball bat with you." He ordered and pointed to the trusty piece of wood leaning against my dresser. I gulped and turned to him.

"Why?" I asked him. Kendall sighed and shook his head, smothering his hand over his face.

"Jo, please... just... do it." he said and frowned a bit. "I will explain later, okay?" he said and smiled a bit at me.

"But, Kendall-"

"Let's go. Baby, I promise I will tell you once we're out of here." He said sharply and held out his hand. I nodded.

"Okay." I said as I grabbed the baseball bat and then grabbed my boyfriend's hand. He smiled at me and dragged me towards the door. Suddenly someone was banging on the door we both froze.

"Kendall! Jo! Open up!" It was the voice of a very stressed and nerves Logan. We opened the door Camille and Logan stormed in, followed by Carlos carrying a bloody Stephanie in his arms. My heart almost stopped.

**Logan POV**

It was chaos. Jo screamed and ran to Stephanie and Camille walked around the room, chanting curses and questions that didn't have answers. But Kendall was calm, so I walked to him.

"So you know what's going on?" I asked him, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Yeah, I think..." Kendall mumbled. "Logan, my mom called and told me..." He said. "Logan... what happened?" he asked and glanced at Stephanie.

"Stephanie was bit man..." I replied. "We ran outside when we heard Carlos scream. We came out and he was beating a man with a pipe and I saw Stephanie lying on the ground, blood p-pouring from her neck." I got out and shook my head. Kendall shook his head and looked at Carlos that came walking. Kendall asked him what had happened.

Carlos said that the man had come out from an alley and immediately jumped Stephanie and bit her. Stephanie had punched him and he had backed off a bit. Carlos also told his friends that what really scared him was that the man already had three bullet holes in his chest. Kendall cursed.

"He was already a zombie..." Kendall said. "I know mom told me that people that had already declared dead, woke up and started attacking. She told me get everyone into our apartment board up the Palm Woods and wait for the military to come help." Kendall said. "A-And there is a gun in her nightstand." He added, shaking a bit.

"Wow, this is too much to handle I can't believe this is happening." I said and pressed my hands over my ears. Because... listen to it! It was ridiculous! Zombies? That's just not happening!

"Logan I need you, brother." Kendall said and placed his hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes. "Be strong, we need to get everyone safe. It's just us tonight. All the other residents are out partying, so we need to get everyone here safe until this blows over." he told me.

"Okay, man. We will get through this." I said.

"Kendall!" Jo screamed. The blond boy turned to her.

"Yeah?" He asked and looked worried. His girlfriend frowned and was nearly crying.

"You tell me now what the hell is going on!" She yelled. "Right now!"

"Baby..." Kendall sighed and rubbed his head a bit and sighed.

"Just tell us Kendall!" Jo whined.

"Okay, my mom called me before... and there was a virus outbreak and people who died of this virus came back to life and attacked the living." Kendall said. "Zombies." He added and looked around. Jo was scared. She could barely speak.

"Zombies?!" Jo asked.

"Yeah, baby." Kendall said and looked worried. "We need to get to our apartment. Mom has a gun in her room and we can stay there until this thing blows over." Kendall said and went up to her, grabbing her hand.

"Okay." said Jo. Kendall smiled at her and squeezed her hand. Carlos was still kneeling beside Stephanie.

"Carlos we need to go..." Camille said softly and placed a hand on his shoulder. Carlos shrugged her off.

"No, no, I can't leave." he said and looked sad.

"Carlos, I know this is hard... but she is dead, Carlos." Camille said. "It's not safe here." I looked at Stephanie suddenly her eyes opened. Carlos smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"Stephanie?" Carlos asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Another chapter! Hw about that huh?**

**Paul's doing good right? :)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Kendall POV**

Stephanie eyes opened, but it her eyes were black. She gave a growl and I moved fast, running over to Carlos and dragging him away from Stephanie.

"Jo, open the door and everyone out now!" I shouted and dragged Carlos along as everyone ran out of the apartment.

"Stephanie, no!" Carlos cried.

"Get him out of here!" I shouted and pushed Carlos towards the door, where Logan grabbed him and brought him out of the apartment. Stephanie was getting closer and quickly pushed her down and ran to the door and closed it behind me.

"Jo, keys now!" I yelled and I held the door. Stephanie tried to get the door open by punching on it, almost breaking it down. Jo threw me the keys and I locked the door and slumped against the door and sat on the ground. "Oh wow..." I mumbled and sighed. "Okay, are we seriously experiencing a fucking zombie apocalypse?!" I shouted and flailed my arms around. Jo sat beside me while Camille and Logan held Carlos down. He cried and tried to get back into the apartment.

"Baby, I know this is too much to handle right now... but I'm here for you all of us are looking up to you need to be the leader, Kendall." Jo said and looked up at me.

"I know, baby, thank you." I said and kissed her. Then I got up and walked over to Carlos. He was a mess sobbing with a mix of anger. "Carlos buddy?"

"Kendall, she is alive." Carlos said. "I thought she was dead, but-... but that is not her. Kendall, what happened to _my_ Stephanie?" Carlos asked, frowning.

"I don't know what to say..." I mumbled. How do you tell your best friend his girlfriend is a zombie? "Buddy I know this is hard." I started to tear up a bit. "Stephanie was my friend too. But whatever is in there is no longer Stephanie. She is gone, Carlos. She is gone, I am so sorry. I'm so sorry, buddy" I said. We hugged a bit and I helped him stand up. "Okay, guys, we need to get to my apartment. Unfortunately we just have a knife and baseball bat." I explained to everyone.

"Wait!" Said Camille, she went through her handbag and brought out a 38 special and handed it over to me.

"Camille... why do u have a gun?" asked Logan, sounding very concerned.

"Should we really be discussing this now?" Camille asked and looked at him.

"No, but its kind of freaky knowing that your finance carries a gun in her handbag..." Logan mumbled and eyed the girl in front of her.

"Wait... finance?" Jo asked and smiled. She jumped up and hugged Camille. "I'm so happy for you"

"Yeah, me too. It's so great." Camille replied happily.

I cleared my throat a bit, making everyone look at me again. "I know this is like huge news, but there is a zombie apocalypse going on, so can we move this to our apartment?" I asked.

"Okay, Kendall." The two girls said.

"Okay, then I will take the gun, Logan take the meat cleaver and Jo you got your bat." I said and looked at my girlfriend. Everyone looked scared, but ready. "Here we go." I said

**Lucy POV**

I was watching TV and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There was chaos in LA, the dead were attacking the living. The police were shooting people and the military tried to contain the hordes. I decided to go get my katana and walked out and shut the door. I heard someone coming around the corner fearing it was one of those monsters I took the other way to reach my room. I opened the door to my room and got my katana sword. I heard I growl from behind me and ready my sword I turned around and my heart sank.

In front of me was a girl named Aria she was 7 years old and my niece. I thought she would be here tomorrow I didn't know she would check in so early and now... I started crying. Now she is one of them. It was horrible seeing an innocent girl look like a monster blood dripping from her mouth.

"Aria?" I whispered. She growled and launched at me. I swung my sword and her body fell to the ground. Dead. I fell down on my knees and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! So, I've got some news. I'm going away for a few days. I'll be back on Friday. In case you wonder where I go.**

**So enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Jo POV**

We ran around the corner and I swear I saw Lucy run around the other corner. But I wasn't really that sure so I didn't say anything and we burst into the apartment and locked it. I looked up at Kendall who was on his way to his sister room. "Kendall, wait." I said.

"What? I have to go get Katie and tell her what is going on." He said and looked at me.

"What are you going to tell her, Kendall?" I asked. "That the zombie apocalypse started and zombies are attacking the living and you lost contact with your mom?" I asked him with a serious look on my face.

"Man, let's just sit down and talk about what were going to do and how we going to break the news to Katie." Logan said.

"Okay then. Camille, can you go wake up James and Lucy?" Kendall asked and sighed a bit.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Camille said and walked to James' room.

"Logan, can you do me a favor and look at what the news has to say?" I asked. Logan nodded.

"Yeah, I can do that." Logan said and walked over to the TV. He turned on the TV and called us over. We all hurried over to the TV to see what they said. A news reporter was talking about what was happening in LA and the entire country. Showing horrible pictures and clips from various parts of the country.

"Turn it up." Kendall said. Logan nodded and grabbed the controller, turning up the sound so that we could hear what they all said.

_"We advise people to stay in your homes and do not approach any infected person. __I__f you know anyone who is infected it is advised to take them to the different military bases shown on this map."_ The news reporter said, followed by a big map being showed on the screen. _"__S__o they can help the infected person. __Y__ou do not need to panic, the government has everything under control. __F__urthermore-"_

"Oh, shut up." Kendall said and turned of the TV. "Their bullshitting us even in now when our country is in an apocalyptic state! They will still lie to us to save their one asses!" he said and glared at the TV screen, even though it was turned off.

"Baby, calm down. We will get through this. I promise." I said and kissed him. He sighed a bit and hugged me.

"Thanks... I love you, Jo." He said.

"I love you too." I answered.

"Guys, we have a problem..." Camille said, coming out of James' room. She was frowning and looked terribly worried.

"What now?" Kendall asked. Getting worried too.

"Lucy is missing. Her phone and jacket is here but she is not here." Camille said and held up the two items.

"What else can go wrong?!" Kendall asked and flailed his arms around. Suddenly there was a banging on the door I jumped a little and looked at Kendall. He looked at me and tightened his grip on me. Glaring at the door.

**Lucy POV**

The door was closed and I was banging on the door. When I had gotten out of my room, a zombiefied Bitters launched at me. I didn't have the time to get my sword out so I ran and now the damn door was closed.

"James, Katie!" I called. "Anyone! Open the fucking door now!" The door swung open and I fell into the room just as Bitter appeared behind me. I heard a shot go of and heard the sound of a body dropping behind me.

**Kendall POV**

I couldn't believe it. I just shot Bitters. My hand was shaking. Jo looked at me and said, "It's okay." as Camille and Logan helped Lucy up.

"T-Thanks... guys." Lucy stuttered. "Where is James?" She asked worriedly.

"Still sleeping." I replied.

"Seriously? We are in a zombie apocalypse and he is sleeping?" Lucy asked. We all kind of snickered and thought how funny it actually was. James was after all a bit drunk last night... "It's not funny, guys!" Lucy said.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to look for my mom's gun and can someone please wake James up?" I asked and smiled just briefly.

"I will take care of him." Lucy said with an evil grin plastered on her face. I decided not to question it.

"Okay then." I said nervously and chuckled a bit.

"I will wake Katie up and explain everything. She probably needs to hear it from a girl." Jo said. "Not that you'd do it bad, baby." She told me. "You're just a bit gentle when it comes to her. We have to tell her."

"I'll come with you." Camille said and followed her into Katie's room.

I walked to my mom room and thought about what is happening and how will we be able to survive. I got my mom's gun from her nightstand. It was a Luger Nark .22 pistol together with 3 boxes of ammo. Then I remembered something and quickly reached under the bed and pulled out a large gun bag. I zipped it open. It was my dad's old double barrel shotgun with a few shells. I loaded the gun and heard a scream. I knew that voice. I knew it anywhere.

"Katie!" I yelled and rushed out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! So yes, another chapter for you. It's been like a week since the last. I'm sorry it took so long.**

**Don't forget to go and show Paul some love. He's an amazing writer and he wrote this. I simply corrected it a bit ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Kendall POV**

I rushed into the room with the shotgun. Katie was on her knees in front of the TV, crying and screaming. She saw me and immediately jumped up and hugged me. I handed the gun over to Carlos and he looked a bit confused and scared.

"Katie, we will get through this. I promise. I'm sure the army will take care of the zombies." I assured, but she just cried harder and hugged me tighter.

"Kendall..." Jo said in a low and sad voice. I turned to her.

"What?" I asked. Jo frowned and chewed a bit on her bottom lip.

"You better come see why Katie is crying." Jo said and gestured at the TV. I slowly walked to TV, leaving Katie to Logan... and my heart stopped. I couldn't breath on the TV was a CCTV camera footage of humans, along them my mom, begin attacked by a zombie. I fell down on my knees in front of TV and cried. Katie was next to me and threw her arms around my side and we just held each other and cried.

**Katy POV**  
I couldn't believe it. My mom. My mom is dead. My heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest. My mom she was gone. Eaten alive. I mean what the fuck how can this be real? Zombies are in movies! I held one of my hands to my chest it. "It hurts so bad..." I whined.

"It will be okay, sis." Kendall got out and hugged me. "We're going to get through this. I promise we will get through this together." He said.

"You promise?" I asked and looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He nodded.

"I promise, Katie. I promise." he said. He gave me another big hug and held me for a few minutes. When I stood back up and walked to the bathroom to wash up my friend Lizzy followed me.

**Kendall POV**

I just flopped down on the couch, crying silently. I felt Jo's arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her and hid my face in the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry, baby. I am here for you." She said quietly.

"Thanks, baby." I mumbled. 

"I'm here for you too, buddy." Logan said. "I'm so sorry about your mother." he started to cry quietly and I hugged him. The three of us, Jo, Logan and I just cried together. I looked up and saw Carlos leaving the apartment. I looked around. My gun was missing, meaning Carlos brought it with him. I jumped up and rushed to the door when someone pulled be back.

"Where are you going?" Jo asked me. She looked worried.

"Carlos he has the gun we gotta stop him." I said. We all froze when two gunshots went off. After a few moments Carlos walked in. He seemed to see the worry in our eyes.

"I-I-I had to let her go, Kendall..." he whined. "I couldn't let her be one of those things... I set Stephanie free." He said and gulped down his tears.

"It's okay, man. We are here for you." I said, holding my arms out for a hug. Carlos hurried over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back and Camille came into the room. 

"Lucy told James everything and I told him about mama Knight..." Camille explained. "James said to give him a few minutes and he will be out... and Lucy is taking a shower to get the blood off."

"Well, guys..." I sighed. "Let's board up. Get all the food we can from the rooms and make sure every entrance is sealed and get as many weapons we can, even if it just a baseball bat or a pipe and no one goes anywhere alone." I ordered. I looked at them as Lucy, James, Lizzie and Katie joined us. I could feel them all looking up at me. I nodded and looked at everyone. "Let's survive this, people."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! So I haven't really updates this in a while. I'm sorry. But I had to get the chapter from Paul and then edit. I haven't really had the time but I'm trying to.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

A week after the outbreak

**Logan POV**  
It was just a little after 6 in the morning, the city was quiet, dead quiet. There was no cars or city buses or even gunshots from people defending themselves from the monsters roaming the city.

It had been about two days since the last radio broadcast. All the TV channels were down and the last we had seen of the military was when the zombie hordes overtook the camps. That was the last thing they said of the news broadcast. The next day the TV channels were down.

I was up on the roof. I just looked out over the city I knew we had to leave soon or else the hordes would come like at the camps and we would be eaten alive. I studied the zombies. I had managed to tell the difference between them.

There was those who couldn't walk. Either the legs were so badly hurt that they didn't work or they were completely ripped off. They seemed less dangerous, but no. They were sneaky and could easily sneak up on you whilst fighting other zombies. Crawlers, we called them.

There was normal zombies. Slow, limping and groaning zombies. Easy to take care of. Since most of them were limping we called them Limpers.

Then there was the tougher ones. The fast, fit and strong zombies. Loners who are easy to shoot at a distance, but up close they was most definitely something else. Especially when they moved on groups. Which they rarely did. But if they did ever attack in group, almost nothing could stop them. Luckily they were pretty stupid and you could sneak around them without getting seem. Katie called them walkers. Like the ones in that show.

Sometimes the zombies moved in hoards. Fifty, sixty and ever a hundred zombies! If you ever encountered those, all you could do was run. They could smell human flesh and blood so you had to really be on your toes dealing with those.

One time I was chased by this one zombie. It was fast. It was seemingly alone. It had actually ran at me. I had tried to get rid of it, but in the end I had to outrun it and hide out until it lost track of me.

Then there was the big zombies. Muscles, as we called them whenever we saw one. Basically it's the leader of the pack or hoard. The strongest individual of the zombies. Hard to kill and hard to outsmart. Those were the most dangerous ones.

"Logan!" I turned around and saw Camille behind me. I sighed a bit and turned around to face her.

"Camille, when did you get here?" I asked and smiled a little at her. She shrugged and walked closer to me.

"About two minutes ago. But you were so lost in your own thoughts." My unbelievably sexy finance said. She went up to me and kissed me.

"I though you were still sleeping..." I said giving her a kiss back. She shrugged and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I just woke up like five minutes ago. I was going to ask if you wanted some coffee?" She asked and smiled. I smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like some coffee." I said. Camille smiled.

"Okay, coming right up." She said and walked away to get the coffee. I just sat there looking out over the city and then made my way down to the apartment again.

**Jo POV**

I was awoken by the sunlight shining through the window. I reached over to Kendall's side of the bed but he was not there. I smelled the smell of coffee and got up and walked out to the kitchen where Camille was making coffee and Kendall and Logan was on the balcony talking.

"Morning, Camille." I said.

"Hey, Jo. Did you sleep well?" Camille asked with a smile on her face. I shrugged.

"Well how well does anyone sleep in the zombie apocalypse?" I chuckled.

"That bad ey?" Camille asked. I sat down and sighed.

"Yeah, had a few nightmares of zombies eating me..." I said and shuddered a bit. "It was scary..."

"That's horrible. You okay?" Camille asked worriedly and patted me on the shoulder. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine... What do you think those two are talking about?" I asked and nodded out to where Kendall and Logan stood. They were talking, looking a bit gloomy and worried. Camille shook her head.

"I wish I knew, but it looks like they are deep in a conversation." She said.

**Kendall POV**

"You sure about this Logan?" I asked and sighed. Logan nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure, man. If we don't leave the city were going to become one of them." He said and pointed out over the city. I sighed again.

"Yeah... The city is probably not the best place to stay. Where do you think we should go, man?" I asked and sighed again. Logan had been going on all morning about us leaving the city, claiming it was too dangerous.

"Well I would say into the woods. It will be the best place to avoid the city. Maybe we could get a farm. But until we find a farm we need to set up camp in the woods." Logan said. I nodded slowly.

"Were going to need gear. More guns, camping equipment and so on." I said. "And it's going to be dangerous as long as we're out there."

"There is a gun shop a few blocks away... And a military truck. There's probably some guns in there." Logan said. "It's a good place to look."

"Okay, that could work and I saw a RV nearby and I saw two Land rovers parked nearby." I said. Logan nodded.

"We can make use of that. I found two way radios in one of the rooms." Logan said smiling. I smiled back.

"So it's settled then... we leave by the break of dawn tomorrow." I said. We both jumped and turned around when we heard scratching on the door. "I thought all doors were locked." I said and turned to Logan. He looked at me with a serious face.

"They are." he whispered. Logan cocked the revolver and I grabbed the double barrel and we slowly walked towards the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry this has been so delayed. But here comes another chapter.**

**Remember that this isn't my story. I'm uploading this for my friend Paul. I simply edited it slightly.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kendall POV**

I motioned for Logan to open the door. I shouldered the double barrel with my finger on the trigger, ready to shoot what ever was behind that door. Logan opened the door and in came Lightning the wonder dog.

"Aww, Lightning! Come here, boy!" Camille and Jo said. The dog went over to them and the girls patted the dog.

"Wait, we have to make sure he is not infected." I said and Jo and Camille gave me an 'are you serious' look. "We have to make sure." I said and pouted a little. "I don't want anyone to get hurt!"

"Okay, okay, I will take a look." Logan said. Logan walked over to the dog and kept my gun ready. Just in case. "He's clear. No bites or anything." Logan said. I lowered the gun and nodded.

"Well, we still can't keep him. Guys, a dog barks and its an extra mouth to feed and-"

"Kendall..." Jo said and gave me a sad look. She looked pleadingly at me and grabbed my hand. "Please?" She asked. I gulped a bit and then I sighed.

"Alright... we can keep him." I said. "But I want him on a leash at all times." I said and tried to sound bossy.

"No problem." Logan said. "And dogs have very sensitive ears, so he can alert us when there are zombies nearby." He added and looked happy.

"Good thinking, Logan." Camille said winking at him. Logan smiled at her and nodded.

"Hey, big bro." Said a voice behind me. I turned around and smiled at my baby sister. I hugged Katie and she tried to push me away. "Hey, you're suffocating me." she said, laughing.

"Sorry." I said, putting her down.

"Have you seen my headphones, Kendall?" asked Katie

"Yeah, here." I said and gave her the headphones. "You left them on the table."

"Thanks." she said giving me another hug and sat on the coach. Turning her iPod on and listening to the music.

"Hey, Logan." I said. "Where are the maps?" I asked. Logan looked at me.

"In my room. I've already planned the routes. Wanna take a look?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

**Jo POV**

I was on the roof, just sitting on a fold up chair, relaxing. If someone told me two weeks ago that there was going to be a zombie apocalypse I would have laughed at them. I had a future I was a TV and movie star. I was going to be the next Angelina Jolie or Charlize Theron, but at the time I didn't even know if I would live through tonight. Or if I was going to marry a famous pop singer. Now all our dreams are gone. A tear rolled down my cheek. Was my dad still alive? Was my mom alright? I was in so much pain. What will I do if my daddy is dead or my mom is gone?

"Jo? Are you okay?" I turned around and saw Camille. She looked worried and I quickly wiped away my tears.

"Uhm... not really... No, I'm not." I said. "I'm worried. I'm scared that my dad and mom are dead, Camille." I said. Camille came over to me and hugged me.

"I know, Jo. I'm worried about my family too. My dad, my mom, even my little brother." She explained.

"Maybe we can ask Kendall if we can pass by our houses to see if our family is alive?" I said, crying quietly. Camille smiled a bit and nodded.

"Maybe we can, but what if they are zombies? Do we really want to see that?" Camille asked. I shook my head.

"No..." I said. "But if they are alive... I want them with me. I'm sure my dad is alive he was a marine and now works for the CIA I'm sure he still alive." I said. "I... I just feel it."

"I hope so, Jo. I hope so." Camille mumbled. We hugged and cried in each others arms for a bit.  
Then we went down to the apartment to make dinner.

**James POV**

I was still awake, it was after two in the morning. In a few hours we were going to be leaving the city of stars and dreams and look for a safe place to maybe start a new life or something like that. "Okay, I need coffee." I said to myself and walked to the kitchen. I saw Carlos on the balcony and walked over to him.

"Hey, Carlos." I said. He didn't look at me.

"Hey..." he said. In the corner of my eye I saw the revolver in his hand. I frowned and looked at him

"Dude, what your doing with the gun?" I asked him, worried

"James, not now I want to be alone." he said. I shook my head.

"Dude, I won't leave until you tell me what you're doing with that gun." I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Just leave me alone. I want to be alone, James!" Carlos snapped at me.

"Just give me the gun. You don't have to do this!" I said and walked up to him. Holding my hand out.

"What do you know?" He asked angrily

"You want to kill yourself?" I asked, trying to take the gun from him, but he held it where I couldn't reach it.

"Yes, I do. We're in a zombie apocalypse! What do we have to live for, James?!" He asked me and glared at me. I shook my head, trying to calm him down.

"You have us and we need you, Carlos!" I said.

"No, you don't... just leave me." He said quietly.

"No, I won't!" I said. "I won't leave you!"

"Fine then!" Carlos shouted and brought the gun up to his chin. I jumped forward and grabbed his arm. Then the gun went off.


	8. Chapter 8

**James POV**

The shot rang through my ears and then I felt the pain jolting through my arms. As I leaped forward I forced then gun out of Carlos' hands but injuring my arm in the process and falling to my knees.

"Holy shit this hurts!" I groaned, screeching in pain. "Carlos, buddy." I said softly even though I hurt. "You gotta go and get Logan for me okay? He knows more doctor stuff than any of us here." I said. Carlos seemed surprised that I wasn't angry with him but nodded.

"O-Oh, okay. I-I will." he said, shaking a bit and then turning around and running inside to get Logan.

Lucy came on to the balcony in sheer panic "James, baby, are you alright? Please just don't leave me, I can't like live without you, James. You can't die on me..." She whimpered.

"Baby, calm down. I'm not going to die, that I can promise you." I said softly while still holding my arm. "It wasn't that bad. It only hurt my arm a little." I said and tried to smile. Logan came rushing in with a large first aid kit.

"Hey, buddy... How are you feeling?" he asked like a professional. I rolled my eyes but went along with it.

"In pain, thank you very much... and a little dizzy" I said.

"Okay, I'm going to give you something for the pain. I don't really have everything that's necessary but as soon as we get out I'll stop at the nearest pharmacy or clinic and get what I need but for now, buddy I just going to give you this." he said, sticking a needle into my arm.

"Ouch!" I complained.

"Oh, don't be a baby." Lucy said from her spot beside me.

"Okay, buddy." Logan said. "I'm going to need you to move to the kitchen. Lucy, get Camille and Jo to help."

"Okay, Logan." Lucy replied before leaving to get the girls help. Kendall appeared and lead me to the kitchen when suddenly everything went foggy and then pitch black.

**Logan POV**

"Okay, don't panic, James must have passed out from the morphine. This might make it easier. I need to get that bullet out of his arm." I explained. "Let's get him to lie down." We put James on the table and I washed my hand and put on my gloves. "Jo, I need you to help me."

"Okay, w-what can I do?" Jo asked.

"I need you to hand me what I ask for when I ask for it. Everything is on the table over there." I pointed where the rags, needles, scissors, scalpels and alcohol was laying.

"Alright, what do u need?" Jo asked and went over to the table.

"Give me the rags and some alcohol." I told her and she handed the requested things to me. I started to clean up James wound and was relieved that it didn't look that bad. "If you could give me the tweezers... it would seem like the bullet is still stuck in there." I mumbled and Jo handed me the tweezers. I managed to get the bullet out and then cleaned the wound one mote time before carefully sowing the wound together. "It's not pretty, but he's gonna be alright." I stated as I eyed my work and then bandaged James arm. "Okay, guys. He will be okay, now we need to take him to his bed. Will you help, Carlos?"

"Yeah, sure." the short guy in the group said before helping me carry James to his bed. I then took Carlos to the balcony to talk.

"Listen, Carlos... I know what happened and I'll tell you, if you still want to do it, go ahead. But think about this... we need you." I told Carlos. "We need you alive. What would we do if you killed yourself? Is that what we've learned during our time together?"

"No, Logan... But its not the same!"

"Yes, it is we will overcome this. Just like we overcame all other things. We will fight to survive. The questions is... Are you with us, brother?"

Carlos looked at me with a bit of a sparkle in his eyes. "Always, my brother." We shared a hug and walked back into the apartment.

**Lucy POV**

I was sitting by James' bed. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. I really loved him so much. He was everything I ever wanted in a guy, he was cute. good looking, could be sensitive when he needed to be, he was funny and he cared about me a lot.

"L-L-Lucy?" A confused voice said.

"James, you're awake!" I exclaimed and hugged him.

"Ouch, ouch." he said, holding his arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot about your arm. Do u remember what happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I do but let's leave it. I'm hungry what's for dinner? It's already dark outside." James said and smiled.

I giggled. "Well Jo and Camille are making some kind of stew. Shall we go check?"

"Yeah, let's go, babe."

I looked at him and smiled. "I love you, James."

"And I love you, Lucy." I said and then we kissed.

**Katie POV**

I was sitting outside on the roof, looking out over the silent city. It was so creepy... The city I once knew was now lost and crawling with the dead. Last night Kendall said we were leaving in a few days, but Logan shocked us all with his statement. We were all sitting in the living room, having a meeting when Logan stood up and said he has something shocking to tell us.

"We think that we have been here only a week but that's not true. For 7 days we've been stuck in this room and apartment so we lost track of time. Our minds said it was minutes flying by when it was really hours. Our minds told us it was hours flying by when it was really days and really we have been here 4 weeks. Guys, a month has passed and our food will only last us a few more days since James got injured 3 weeks past by with out us noticing."

We all just sat there in pure silence. We couldn't believe what we were hearing. I couldn't believe it had been a whole month. Talk about time going by fast. Kendall then said we will be leaving in the morning so we all packed up the necessary things and Logan just went to the garage again. Since James got shot he had been down there a lot and I wondered what he was up too.

When we asked him he just said 'my secret' and smiled.

"Katie!" I heard Kendall call.

"Yeah, I'm here." I said

"You have to get some sleep. Katie, come on." He told me.

"But I'm not tired." I said.

" Well, I am and so is everyone else. You need sleep so come on, Katie."

" Okay, okay." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I saw that, little sis." Kendall said.

"Ha ha, I still love you big brother." I told him and smiled.

"And I love you, sis." Kendall said and carried me to my room I felt protected and loved.

**Jett POV**

I was running but my feet was hurting so bad I thought I'd die. My car broke down and these zombies followed me. They just got more and more and more. I was running like crazy and then I saw the building. The Palm Woods. I ran to the front doors and banged on them. Then I realized that it was boarded up. A loud growl came from behind me.

"Oh, shit!"


	9. Chapter 9

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"strongCarlos POV/strongbr /br /I was working late on my secret project when I suddenly heard a bang against the side door. I jumped and grabbed the crowbar. Slowly and shaking I walked to the door unsure if I have to open /br /"Please, someone, open up!" I heard a voice /br /"Jett?" I asked in confusion and quickly open the door. Jett fell in, gasping for air and I quickly closed and locked the /br /"Jett! Did any zombies follow you?!" I /br /"N-no, I ran around the block and I-I-... I lost them." He gasped out and panted /br /"Alright, we need to get you help." I said and grabbed the walkie talkie. "I need help, come in."br /br /"Logan here, what's up Carlos?" I heard Logan /br /"Logan, you're not going to believe this but I got Jett's here he needs help." I /br /"What? Say that again." Logan said in /br /"Jett is here and he needs medical help." I repeated and sighed a /br /"Alright, hold on. I'm coming."br /br /"Okay" I said and put the walkie talkie away. I turned back to Jett. "You're going to be fine, Jett. Logan is coming." I told him. Jett didn't answer he just laid there. Unconscious. br /br /strongLogan POV/strongbr /br /I hurried to my room picking up my medic bag and I was on my way down stairs when I was stopped by Camille. "Where are you going?" She /br /"Carlos needs my help." I told /br /"Why, baby, what happened?" She asked worriedlybr /br /"Carlos found Jett. He needs help. I need to go. Please notify the others, babe." I asked her and she /br /"Okay, I will."br /br /I ran downstairs to the basement and opened the door Jett was laying on the ground, not moving. "Okay, Carlos. Tell me what happened." I /br /"He just came in here out of breath and told me he ran around the block to get away from the zombies." Carlos said. I put I'm finger against Jett's neck and felt a /br /"He is okay, Carlos. Just passed out. Help me get him up so we can get him to a bed." I said and grabbed onto /br /"Okay... he doesn't look so good." Carlos mumbled and helped /br /"His blood pressure felt kind of low and he is most likely exhausted from the running. Help me get him upstairs."br /br /"Okay, here we go."br /br /strongCamille POV/strongbr /br /I knocked on the door to Lucy and James' room and walked in. "Hey, we're trying to sleep here." Lucy said and sounded /br /"Carlos just found Jett, he needs help." I /br /"Where did he come from?" Lucy /br /"Don't know. Come on, let's go." I said. I ran to Kendall's room and in my rush I forgot to knock and simply walked in. Turn out that was a big mistake since I caught him and his girlfriend getting busy. Jo sat comfortable on top of Kendall and she didn't see me, but Kendall sure /br /"What the hell?!" Kendall shouted. Jo screamed and moved of Kendall and fell off the /br /"S-Sorry, sorry!" I said and blushed. "But Carlos found Jett. They're down in the garage."br /br /"What? How did he even get here?" Jo asked in pure shock, rubbing her head while getting /br /"I really don't know but they are bringing him up so we need to make the couch ready, come on." I mumbled and turned to /br /"Camille, wait." Jo /br /"Yeah, what?" I asked without really looking at her or her naked /br /"Don't mention this to anyone, please." She /br /"He he, your secret is safe with me." I said stiffly and smiled, walking out. I ran out the room just as Logan and Carlos brought Jett through the door. They walked past Katie and Katie let out a scream pointing at Jett's back. I walked over and there was a big blood stain on his shirt. "Oh, no." I said, holding my hand over my mouth./p 


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Back with this. **

**Note. I'm uploading this for my friend PaulJwrites2000. He's writing and I'm just editing and uploading it for him. So show him some love.**

* * *

**Logan POV**

I turned around and to see why Katie was screaming. "Holy shit! Carlos, help take him to the next apartment." I said.

"Why?" Carlos asked in confusion.

"Just do it take him to the apartment. I will be there in a second." I ordered and Carlos nodded.

"Okay, okay." Carlos said taking Jett into the room when Kendall approached me.

"Hey, Logan, what's going on? Why did u take Jett to the room next door?"

"Jett is bit, Kendall." I said and shook my head. "There is no hope. But maybe I can test how long the virus takes before he turns." I whispered quietly so that the other wouldn't hear.

"Man, are you sure about this?" Kendall asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am." I said. "Give me the double gauge, please." I said and held out my hand. Kendall looked me in the eyes and slowly gave me the gun and sighed. "Thanks, man, I'll call if I need help." I told him.

"Be safe, man." Kendall said and patted my shoulder.

"I will, man... I will." I replied. I walked out and went into the apartment Jett was laying in. Carlos had laid him on the bed and he was coughing and moaning in pain. "Hey, Jett." I said.

"Hey, man..." he said to me. "So... I'm not going to make it... am I?" He asked quietly and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jett... but no. You're bitten." I said.

"I... know... can you just give me something for the pain?" He asked and gave me a pleasing look. I sighed.

"Yeah, I have something for you." I said and handed him some pills.

"Thanks, Logan. I appreciate it."

"I have to ask you something, Jett."

"Yeah?"

"I can help you out of this pain and suffering by putting you to sleep."

"Please do it..." he said, desperation was in his eyes.

"Okay." I said pulling some heave medication into the syringe and injecting it into Jett's arm. I got the meds from doctor Hollywood a few days ago. He just told me to keep it because I was going to need it. I thought he was just being himself but now I know...

"Logan..." Jett said softly.

"Yeah, man?"

"I need you to pick up my brother... when you leave town. He is in my house... boarded up with enough food to last a while... he is about Katie's age."

"Of course, we will." I promised.

"And..." Jett eyes were closing, he was going to sleep. "Just tell him I love him." Jett said and closed his eyes. I plopped down the seat beside his bed and waited.

**Kendall POV**

Jo and I just had sex and it was amazing her arms was around me and we were just talking. "I really love you, Kendall I wish we could just marry each other."

"Maybe we can..." I said.

"Are you serious right now?" She asked.

I chuckled. "Yep, me you and Logan and Camille. We get married tomorrow if they want to. Carlos will marry us."

"Lol, oh my word Kendall are you okay? Like are have turned crazy?"

"No, I'm serious let's get married before we leave."

She giggled. "Okay then, let's do it. I'll go talk to Camille and you ask Carlos to do our wedding."

"Okay, but can't wait until tomorrow night?"

"Why?"

"Well honeymoon." I chuckled.

"Hahah, you wish. We just had sex."

"So?"

"So, I'm a girl and I decide when we have sex."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, smiling. Suddenly we heard a large growl and Logan running into the room closing it.

"Okay, that was way too close." he said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, he started moving and I picked up the gun and suddenly he was at my face I kicked him of and ran to the door."

"Why didn't u shoot him?" Carlos asked.

"Well, thank you, Captain obvious, I would have but someone forgot to reload the gun." he said.

"That's was you, Logan." I said.

"Really?!" he said "Aw, man. I feel so stupid." He sighed.

"Lucy." I said.

"Yeah, Kendall?"

"Want a zombie to kill?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Jett. Outside the door."

"Mm. Never liked him, this would be fun." she shot me an evil smile and walked to the door. She opened it and pushed Jett backwards and he fell to the ground. When she switched out her blade... Carlos closed the door. I looked at him in confusion

"Why did u do that for?" I asked.

"I don't like people's head being cut off." he said. We all laughed at his random comeback.  
Later that night we all sat around the couch and talked.

"Hey, Logan, guess what?" Camille said.

"We're getting married." Logan smiled and suddenly fell to the floor. Passed out.


End file.
